Queen of the Clan
by orys
Summary: Once Snow gets a hold of a controller, she becomes a rather serious gamer - what would happen if the whole town got this fever as well? {crack!fic}
1. Chapter 1

**a/n** - _This is my first time writing something that isn't serious, so here's to hoping it works out. The rating might heighten during further chapters._

* * *

Snow was sick. She was curled up on the couch with a blanket over her head, shivering as she watched whatever silly television show that was on air at the time. The woman groaned, "No, Dora, the bridge is that way!" She threw out a hand and pointed in the direction of the place in question, sighing in frustration when the cartoon character kept asking which road she would take.

The schoolteacher tried to reach for the remote (which was on the floor beside the couch), though it was briming on the edge of her fingertips and she just couldn't wrap her fingers around it enough to pull it towards her. She let out a low growl and moved her hand back under the blanket, grumbling.

Henry came over, having been at his mother's since her & Emma had decided to shack up. "Grams!" he exclaimed, his Xbox bundled in his arms, "I brought ya something to do!"

She poked her head out from under the blanket. "What is it?" she asked as she looked over at the system in his hands, curiously.

"It's a game system. I only have Call of Duty.. are you okay with that?" Henry moved over to the television and hooked up the Xbox expertly, his back to her.

"What's that?" Snow asked again, slowly moving to a sitting position with the blanket still wrapped around her body & perched on top of her head. She pulled her legs up onto the couch, crossing them so her feet didn't dangle.

He loaded up the game after making sure everything was hooked up correctly. Snow's eyes flickered from the screen to her grandson before he handed her the controller. "It's just a game," he replied happily, "You just.. shoot the other players."

Snow gasped, "Shoot them! But what did they do?"

"They're trying to kill you."

"How dare they!"

"It's just a game, Grams," Henry sat down beside her. He ran over the basic controls, showing her where to go to get onto the multiplayer mode.

"I know it's just a game, bu-" she stopped as the game started, her character being shot the instant she made a move. "Darn!" Snow hissed before coughing to clear her throat.

"You have to be quicker than that," he beamed, watching his grandma and then the television. "Anyway, I gotta head back home. Mom and.. other Mom are making lunch soon. Have fun!" Henry gave Snow a quick hug (which she didn't really reciprocate considering she was concentrating on the game). He nodded at her silence and ran out the door, going back to his house.

* * *

Charming came home from a long day of sheriffing, his jacket flung over his shoulder. He brought the key to the door, stopping when he heard what sounded like his wife, yelling (with her nasally-sick voice, no less):

"I WILL HOLD YOU DOWN AND- BRUSH THE LINT OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

He was curious, so he abandoned the key, pressing his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything else.

"SON OF A B- FLUFFY PINCUSHION!"

The man chuckled to himself and brought his hand back to the key, clicking it and opening the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Snow sitting on her knees on the couch, some bomb exploding off on the screen in front of her. She jumped back slightly at the explosion and he noticed her body tense. Not something he always liked to see.

"I WILL GET YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND- FORCE FEED YOU BROWNIES!" Snow shouted, bouncing up a bit as she slammed the trigger button as hard as she could.

"Snow?" Charming questioned, slowly walking behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. She automatically dropped them, moving away from her angry stance. Snow paused the game and whipped around.

"Hello, honey!" she beamed.

"What are you doing?" his eyebrows raised as he watched the woman set the controller down.

She sniffed and kept her grin: "Playing a game Henry brought me."

Charming walked to the piece of furniture the television and the game system were sitting on, plucking the case up and turning it over. "This is really violent.. I'm surprised Regina even allowed him to have this."

"Well, now that Emma and her are.. together, I believe that means they share these parental choices now?" she simply shrugged. "Emma probably lets him play and Regina limits it." Snow picked up the controller once again, slamming her fingers into the keys quickly as she resumed the game.

* * *

She was still getting over her cold, her head didn't hurt as much as it did before, though it had only been _one_ day: what more could you do? Snow was curled up on the couch once again, the controller in her hand, gripped tightly with all of her fingers.

There was a bowl of soup from the container that Regina had (reluctantly) brought over, balanced on her lap. She was moving more animatedly, her elbows jutting out as she pulled the right trigger to shoot all of the people that kept coming her way.

Charming came home for lunch, stopping in his tracks once again as he looked at his wife. "Have you moved?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the television this time.

"Are you seriously still sitting there?"

"I've gotten up!"

"To get that soup, apparently," Charming came over and pointed to the bowl that was on her lap.

"AND TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" she shouted before mumbling something as she sliced an opposing player with her knife.

"How about we go take a bath. It will help with yo-"

"No."

"We could go to Gr-"

"No," she faked a cough, bringing one of her hands to quickly cover her mouth before she couldn't control it to the point where it became a _real_ cough, "I'm sick."

"Okay.. how about you let me try?" he motioned to the controller as he sat down, "It will give you time to eat your soup so you can feel better."

Snow reluctantly gave up the controller after the game ended, handing it over to Charming. She sunk further into the couch and picked up the bowl, bringing it to her lips and taking a long sip.

She watched him play, rolling her eyes every time he died, threw a grenade in the wrong direction, or better yet, got blown up by the one that was thrown _by_ him. Snow couldn't understand why he wasn't good at the game. She had been playing all night and she seemed to be getting better by the minute!

After watching Charming's deaths go from seven to fifteen in just ten minutes, she yanked the controller out of his hands mid-game, replacing it with the empty soup bowl.

"You're going to mess up my kill-death ratio," she said, allowing herself to release a loud, dramatic sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat on the counter, kicking her feet in a way that made her heels slam against the cupboard. Her girlfriend made a face, narrowing her eyes as she zoned in on Emma's boots even touching her expensive cabinetry.

"Could you stop?" she asked, raising her brows as her gaze shifted to the blonde. Regina wore one of Emma's hoodies, it bunching up around her sides and making her look all slouchy. It's nothing she wanted to wear, though the burden of getting ready in the morning right now was not something she wanted to deal with.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Emma replied, hopping off the counter. She wasn't planning on making Regina anymore angry or upset than she was at the current time. The woman did lose her mother, after all. The blonde knew that feeling, though this was something extremely different.

Emma reached over and snaked her arms around the brunette's waist, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered, her hands running over Regina's back. The other woman sighed (happier, this time) in response.

"I supposed I could forgive you."

"You should. You can't be mad at me. I'm cute," the blonde pouted, her arms tightening around the other. All she wanted was to see Regina smile again. Even if it was for the quickest moment.

"Cute, hm?" Regina tipped her head and pecked the blonde's lips her own turning up only the slightest. "I guess I'll have to believe that one."

"Can't see it with your own eyes?"

Before the brunette could speak, she heard the front door opening. Her eyes narrowed once more as she quickly pulled away from Emma, walking into the foyer to see Charming with a big box under his arm.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Hey, _Queenie_," the prince put his free hand up in defense, sure to use the nickname Emma told them that Regina hated the most.

"I thought I told you to never call me that again," she crossed her arms over her chest, mostly annoyed with the fact that he came in here unannounced - seeing her in a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, no less.

Emma came into the room, standing behind Regina, mostly so she could place her hands on the brunette's waist to comfort her. "Whaddya need?" she questioned, motioning to the box with a tip of her head. "What's that?"

"Oh, this is a new game system for Henry," Charming rolled his eyes. "Snow's not letting go of the one he brought over a few days ago. I thought I'd just get him a new one." He set the box down, patting it before standing back up.

"Does Henry know his _grandmother_ commandeered his little toy?" Regina almost sneered as she asked the question, not even wanting to think about Snow at the moment. Mostly because she just wanted to strangle the woman where she sat.

"Yeah, he came around for it yesterday and it ended up with Snow wrapping her arms around it and hissing like a cat. She said something about.. data and.. streaks & stuff..," he mumbled the last part as he rubbed the back of his neck, not even sure those were the correct things his wife's shrill voice was spouting. Regina stifled a laugh behind her hand. The blonde nudged the woman's back.

"Henry would be glad to know he got a whole new game & system only because she acted like a kitten," Regina grumbled, only shrugging and moving out of Emma's arms to go back into the kitchen to get herself some tea.

Emma moved over to her father, bending over and picking the box up, "Thanks for that. You didn't need to, though."

"Nah, I thought I had to. Especially after seeing Snow so possessive over something."

"Henry told me she was getting _really_ into that game," she chuckled. Emma carried the box into the living room, Charming on her heels. She set it down in front of the television, opening it and looking over the brand new game system carefully before pulling it out.

He watched his daughter hook up the Xbox, "She hasn't been to bed since he brought it over. You know, it's been even longer since we-"

"Woah. Woah. Stop," Emma held a hand up, making sure the palm faced Charming, "Not happening." She made sure not to turn, not wanting him to see her blush.

* * *

Henry was off.. doing something. Regina couldn't quite remember what he had said after he took off, though she knew he wasn't going to get into any trouble. She trusted him, at least.

She was bored, having arranged everything in her cupboards at least twice. Emma was off in the living room playing that game. She already asked the brunette if she wanted to play, too, where Regina declined, saying that she _had better things to do_. Though, now she kind of thought crawling back was going to be too much of a weak thing to do.. but wanted company.

Regina moved into the living room, sitting down beside her girlfriend. She leaned against her, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. The blonde acknowledged her with a soft noise, though all of her attention was on the game at hand.

"So what do you do?" Regina asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes of continuous shooting and explosions.

"You have to beat the other team."

"At what?"

"...war?" Emma smiled to herself, moving her head to quickly plant a kiss on top of the brunette's.

She almost had an inner battle with herself, staying quiet for a moment or two. "Could you teach me how to play?"

The other nearly had convulsions at hearing her prim & proper girlfriend wanting to play a game where people shoot each other. "Fine, yeah. I'll teach you." Emma waited for the game to end before handing the controller to Regina.

"So what do I do?" She asked, eyeing the thing like it was something mysterious. She had watched Henry play games before, though she never could quite understand the controls.

Emma pointed out all of the buttons, sure to use complete detailed explanations over how everything should be done.

"Which button allows me to rip out hearts?"

"'Gina, there's no button like that. It's war. Not.. some silly Enchanted Forest magic trick."

"I don't wish to play this game anymore," Regina teased, nudging Emma's side with her elbow.

* * *

"YOU NEED TO GET ON MY OTHER SIDE!" Snow shouted at the television, throwing her hand out. "LEFT. SIDE!" She rolled her eyes and pressed the buttons she needed to advance to the other side of the map. "Dear Gods, it's like I'm playing with animals."

The woman chucked an empty Monster can to the kitchen, only to sigh when she heard it hit & _land_ on the counter (and crashing into all the others) instead of sliding all the way over to the trash can. She just shrugged it off, going back to the game.

Charming came out of their room upstairs, looking at the growing collection of cans on the counter. "You really can't just walk over and set them in the bin?"

She shushed him, waving her hand, "I'm busy."

"Snow, you've been on that thing for three days. When are you going to shower? Are you even over your cold, yet?" the prince asked, walking behind the couch and leaning over, setting his hands on top of his wife's shoulders.

"I'm managing," she mumbled, wiggling her shoulders as she tried to move his hands off.

He threw his hands up, "Fine, fine. Though if you don't shower in the next.. ten hours - I'm hosing you off outside Regina's."

"Wh-" Snow perked up, her eyebrows furrowing, "You wouldn't do that to me!"

"Do you wanna test me?" he raised his own brows, looking down at the woman sitting Indian-style on the couch.

Snow huffed and set the controller down when the round was over. "Don't you dare touch it," she pointed to him as she stood up, a glare pointed straight at her husband's eyes. "If you mess up my streak, I'm going to come mess up your face," -and with that, the short-haired woman stomped her way to the bathroom.


End file.
